


[Spider-Man: Homecoming] Do Better

by HepG2



Series: [Art] United, We Stand [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Pencil, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HepG2/pseuds/HepG2
Summary: A semi-realism portrait of Tony Stark (Robert Downey Jr) from a still from Spider-Man: Homecoming.Colour pencils, ballpoint pens. 60 cm X 30 cm, drawn on some cardboard meant to contain a mirror.





	[Spider-Man: Homecoming] Do Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. It's been a while (a very long while). I'm so sorry for the hiatus. This is something I came up with in less than an hour? I think I'll be taking a break from fanfic writing (indefinitely...), BUT there are plans for originals. Work is picking up as well, and it's been all life-consuming (I'm a postdoc research fellow now, so responsibilities and expectations just keep piling up). I hope to continue seeing you around. Have a fantastic day!


End file.
